Comment sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque ?
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Plan foireux ou bonne idée ? Car oui, Ron Weasley essaye l'impenssable ... sortir Hermione Granger de la bibliothèque ! Bonne lecture à tous et review !


_**Disclamer**: Tout est à JK Rowling !!!_

_**Note de l'Auteur** : Bonjour où plutôt bonsoir à tous !! J'en connais qui vont être surpris en lisant ce OS Sisi, je vous assure, je le sais, je le sens !!! Pourquoi surpris ? Oh et bien c'est parce que c'est un OS qui parle de personnages que j'ai pas l'habitude de mettre ensemble J'ai voulu faire un OS RonHermione pour voir si j'étais capable de l'écrire ;) Une sorte de défi Un grand merci à Ilys qui a corrigé cette histoire, bis à toi et merci !! Bonne lecture à tous et revieww !!!

* * *

_

_**Comment sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque en 10 leçons.**_

* * *

« Harry, où est Hermione ? », demanda Ronald Weasley à son ami qui était allongé, sous un arbre, près du lac, avec Ginny à ses côtés. 

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel comme si la raison était plus qu'évidente.

« A la bibliothèque ! », s'exclamèrent t-ils à l'unisson.

« Encore !!! Mais … c'est les vacances ! », s'écria Ron, révolté

_Miss Granger, vous allez avoir à faire à un Ronald Weasley plus que décidé_, songea-t-il les lèvres serrées

« Et vous, au lieu de vous bécoter, est-ce que vous avez, au moins, essayé de la sortir de là ? »

« Ron. », soupira Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est notre meilleure amie à nous aussi ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si elle était en danger là-bas. »

« Mouais, trop de travail est mauvais pour la santé. », grogna le rouquin.

« Tu connais bien notre Mione, quand elle a quelque chose en tête, impossible de la faire changer d'avis. »

« Impossible de la faire changer d'avis ? », répéta Ron, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Et bien c'est ce que tu crois. »

Harry et Ginny ouvrirent leurs yeux grands d'étonnement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas la forcer à sortir. Elle va t'en vouloir à vie !! », s'écria Ginny.

« Et je ne veux pas vous revoir comme en troisième année. Vous étiez insupportables tous les deux à vous ignorer. Fais ce que tu veux pour la sortir de là si ça te chante mais ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer de vous réconcilier après. », s'exclama un Harry Potter aux sourcils froncés.

« Et dire que je te prenais pour mon meilleur ami. », fit semblant de s'offusquer Ron.

Harry roula des yeux. « C'est bien pour cela que je te le dis, Ron. Je vous facilite la vie à tous les deux en vous laissant vous réconcilier tous seuls. », lui fit Harry tout sourire.

« Alors ? », lui demanda Ginny curieuse.

Ron sourit au regard que lui lançait sa sœur. Elle était tellement curieuse. « Que veux-tu savoir, soeurette ? », lui demanda t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

« Ne m'appelle pas soeurette ! », s'exclama t-elle. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir. », lui fit-elle légèrement boudeuse.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit en leur disant. « Et bien, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Ron 007 s'est vu confier une nouvelle mission: Sortir Hermione Granger de la Bibliothèque ! », leur fit Ron en les quittant.

« Agent Ron 007 ? », lança une Ginny abasourdie, quelques minutes après le départ de son frère, à un Harry qui était mort de rire.

OoOoO

A grandes enjambées, Ron se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Non, mais, foi de Ronald Weasley, cela ne se passera pas comme cela ! Hermione avait déjà passé toute l'année dans cette satanée bibliothèque et il était hors de question qu'elle y passe plus de temps. C'était mauvais ces choses là. De plus, les examens étaient terminés, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les résultats: il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Hermione à venir ici aussi souvent. Ca en devenait presque malsain.

Ron arriva à la porte de la dite pièce et y jeta vite un coup d'œil pour voir où se trouvait Hermione.

Il aurait pu le parier, depuis sa première année, Hermione se mettait toujours à la même table et aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour d'exception. Elle se trouvait sur une des tables près du mur où se trouvait la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac.

Bien décidé à sortir son amie de là, Ron s'avança vers elle.

OoOoO

Ron se racla la gorge.

« Oui, Ron ? », lui fit Hermione sans pour autant lever les yeux de son bouquin.

« Quel temps fait-il aujourd'hui, Hermione ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Il fait beau, je suppose. »

« Tu _supposes_ ? », lui demanda Ron ébahi.

A l'entendre, elle s'était ruée à la bibliothèque sans même regarder à l'extérieur. Elle avait tort, le temps était splendide, idéal pour aller se baigner pas vrai ?

« Mmmh … On est au mois de juin, il fait toujours beau au mois de juin. », fut ce qu'elle lui répondit.

« Hermione ! », s'exclama, outré, le garçon aux yeux bleus. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais même PAS le temps qu'il fait ? Regarde dehors. », lui demanda-t-il

Hermione leva le nez de son livre, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et se replongea aussitôt dans les page poussièreuses.

« Il ne fait pas beau, Mione. Pas juste beau. Y'a du soleil, une petite brise, juste ce qu'il faut. Et toi, tu vas sans doute me dire que tu préfères rester ici dans un endroit où ça sent le renfermé et ou il fait crevant de chaud ? », lui fi-il d'un ton de défi.

Un sourire malicieux vint effleurer ses lèvres. « Cet endroit s'appelle une bibliothèque, Ron. Et … »

« Et … ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Je pense bien que je vais y rester. »

1-0 pour Hermione.

OoOoO

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« McGonagall veut te voir tout de suite. »

« Les professeurs sont en délibération. », lui fit-elle du tac au tac.

2-0 pour Hermione.

OoOoO

« Voldemort est à Poudlard et nous massacre, y'a de la chair et du sang partout, Mione, il faut se tirer d'ici !!!! », lui fit-il faussement alarmé.

Seulement, Hermione ne fut pas dupe et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ron. Voldemort n'est pas là. »

« Hein ? »

« Bah ouais, tu serais mort avant même d'arriver ici. »

_Tu parles d'une amie,_ songea t-il.

3-0 pour Hermione.

OoOoO

« Mione. »

« Oui ? »

« Harry veut te demander quelque chose. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« Je crois pas non. », lui fit-elle en se replongeant dans son si passionnant livre.

Ron regarda par la fenêtre. Harry et Ginny étaient en train se rouler dans l'herbe. Il allait les tuer. Mais, plus tard …

4-0 pour Hermione.

OoOoO

« Donne-moi ce livre. »

« Non. »

Ron le lui retira des mains et le leva au dessus de lui. « Maintenant que tu n'as plus ce livre, tu viens ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione, par pur défi, prit un de ceux qui se trouvait encore sur la table.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et lui rendit son livre. La partie était loin d'être gagnée, il s'y prenait comme un manche.

5-0 pour Hermione

OoOoO

Il devait se montrer plus convainquant. Soudain, Ron se rappela qu'Hermione était vraiment, mais vraiment très chatouilleuse. Un sourire serpentardesque effleura ses lèvres et il contourna la table pour se placer derrière la jeune fille.

Il plaça ses mains près de la taille d'Hermione et commença la torture.

Hermione, tout d'abord, resta de marbre. Puis, n'y pouvant plus, éclata de rire.

Le rire la secoua tellement qu'elle bascula en arrière: la chaise et elle tombèrent sur Ron.

Le tortionnaire attrapé.

6-0

Hermione avait encore gagné.

OoOoO

« Hermioooone. S'il te plait. »

Hermione leva les yeux et l'écouta.

« Par Merlin, putain, est-ce que tu veux bien venir dehors avec moi ? », commença t-il à s'impatienter.

« Ron !! », s'offusqua Hermione qui n'était plus du tout prête à l'écouter. « Ne jure pas ! »

7-0

OoOoO

« Si je me met à genoux tu viens ? »

« Attend que je réfléchisse … »

« Non. »

8-0

OoOoO

« S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît. », gémit-il.

« Arrête de geindre, non c'est non. Pas si tu me le demandes comme cela. »

« Hermione, si tu m'aimes, viens avec moi. », lui fit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Ron, si tu m'aimes, demande le moi sans chantage, sans juron, sans jérémiade, sans …sans tout ce que tu viens de faire. »

9-0 pour Hermione.

OoOoO

« Hermione. », soupira Ron. « Est-ce que tu veux, s'il te plait, venir dehors avec moi ? »

Hermione le regarda tout sourire.

« Bah tu vois quand tu veux. »

« C'est un oui ou un non ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Un oui, gros bêta. », lui fit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione rangea les livres à leur place et prit la main de Ron. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui étaient assis contre l'arbre, enlacés.

« On vous dérange ? », leur lança malicieusement Hermione.

« Mais bien sur que non, voyons ! », s'exclama Ginny en faisant une petite place à sa meilleure amie.

« Alors agent 007, vous avez accomplit votre mission ? », le taquina Harry en se levant.

Ils marchèrent un peu avant que Ron ne lui réponde.

« Je crois bien. »

« Et la prochaine ? »

« Comment ça la prochaine ? », lui demanda Ron surpris.

« Mais oui vieux, quand est-ce que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi ? »

« Hem, l'année prochaine, l'année prochaine. L'agent Ron 007 prend une année sabbatique. »

« Mais oui bien sûr, trouillard. », le taquina Harry.

Ron regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il n'était pas un trouillard, non. Les araignées appart, Ronald Weasley ne serait jamais un trouillard.

Une nouvelle mission allait commencer, une nouvelle mais la plus sinueuse de toutes. Son nom ?

Qui a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un nom ?

Ronald Weasley savait comment il allait s'y prendre et c'était, cela, le plus important.

* * *


End file.
